De porcelana
by Nzkaya
Summary: Este es mi primer fic aqui en HP, pero por fin me decidi, y empeze con es fic! Espero que les guste. Harry tiene SERIOS problemas en la cabeza y Draco paga los platos rotos
1. Verano el ambiente, de porcelana en el p

Verano el ambiente, piel de porcelana en el pensamiento  
  
La vacaciones de verano comenzaban, el calor era espantoso en la calle Privet Drive, y en la casa, numero cuatro, no había diferencia alguna. En los pocos lugares donde el calor no se transformaba en horno, era en el cuarto de su primo y en la de sus tíos. Ellos contaban con un aparato de refrigeración, que acababan de adquirir con el nuevo sueldo del tío Vernon. Como deseaba estar en el colegio... hay había tantas cosas buenas... En el, estaban sus mejores amigos Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley; su familia adoptiva, los Weasley; su "abuelo", el profesor Dumbledore; mi padrino, Sirius Black, su pareja Remus Luppin... Pero a pesar de ellos, la persona que mas le faltaba, era...  
  
Draco Malfoy, su pareja, la persona a quien más amaba.  
  
Pero para su desgracia, no podía irse con él.  
  
La sorpresa de todos, era que la familia Malfoy, no eran mortifagos. Eran arrogantes, déspotas, prepotentes, superficiales, pero a pesar de todo... eran buenas personas, querían a Draco, era su mayor tesoro... y lo mas sorprendente de todo, era que apoyaban su relación, era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.  
  
Aun recordaba, cuando Draco, le insistió que conociera a su familia  
  
Flash Back 1  
  
-Vamos Harry, no pasara nada, son vacaciones de invierno!!! El Weasel, ni la sang... ni Granger, estarán aquí, acompáñame!!-  
  
-No quiero meterme en problemas con tu familia, recue... pues la verdad... no tuvimos un buen inicio tu padre y yo... se enojo mucho cuando libere a su elfo...-  
  
-BASTA!!!-  
  
Diablos! El niño que vivió, metió la pata hasta el fondo, seguía tratando a su familia y a el, como si en algún momento de su vida, hubieran estado con Voldemort... los trato como mortifagos, a pesar de QUE NUNCA LO HUBIERAN ESTADO Y EL LO SABIA, ESO ERA LO PEOR!!! SE PUSO A JUZGAR A DRACO MALFOY, A SU AMANTE...  
  
Bajo la cabeza, humillado, ya habían tenido ese tipo de problemas, pero ahora si le había dolido, sabia que los estereotipos y las costumbres podían ser fuertes, que llevaban tres años de odio fingido y otros tres de amarse, pero pensaba que ya había sido suficiente, para olvidarlo, o por lo menos, para hacerlo menos frecuente, pero no... este tipo de discusiones seguía, incluso mas seguido de lo normal durante casi toda una semana para salir de vacaciones de invierno.  
  
-Basta... Ya tuve suficiente... Potter, no seguiré humillándome ante ti...-  
  
Draco Malfoy dio el ultimátum, no permitiría que su pareja, lo siguiera tratando así, ni aunque lo amara demasiado, ya había soportado lo suficiente, sus horrendas comparaciones, estaba vez fue lo ultimo... ya no rogaría para que se le cumpliera algo... se había cansado de estar cuidando, su relación.  
  
Si Harry James Potter, no lo hacia... el no lo haría... y esto quería decir...  
  
El lazo de la Serepiente y el León se rompería, para no volver.  
  
Flash Back 2  
  
Como lamentaba esas horribles discusiones. Mas por que sabia que el había sido el culpable, de todas sus peleas... Quien pensaría que ese león fuera mas infiel que una serpiente... Harry había engañado a Draco, casi mas de cuatro veces en su relación, y Draco se enteraba del engaño, ya que siempre encontraba a su león en la cama con alguien mas... Slytherin, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw... pero Draco siempre lo perdonaba... ya que todas las causas de los engaños, nunca llegaron a ser mas que un Potter con una horrible cruda, y algún alumno o alumna de Hogwarts, queriéndose aprovechar de el amante de la serpiente. Pero, Harry nunca llegaba al grado de inconsciencia, cuando tomaba... tenia sus arrumacos con esos tipos o tipas, pero no pasaban de eso... El león, era si se podría decir, un alcohólico, siempre tomando cervezas de mantequillas "con algo extra"... El León tenia problemas de depresión... El león cargaba mas problemas que cualquier otra persona en Hogwarts.  
  
Pero la desgracia de todo esto, es que el niño que vivió, ahora iba a matar a la rubia serpiente, tan solo por no poder pasar y superar sus odiosos traumas.  
  
Poso su vista en el horizonte, y reflexiono... fue suficiente... le tocaba ser sincero con su amor, hablar con el corazón en la mano y suplicar si era necesario...  
  
fin del flash back 2  
  
Harry llevaba toda la noche caminando por el bosque prohibido, era el único lugar donde podría estar tan seguro y en tanto peligro, que se sentía calmado... Llevaba casi todo el fin de semana Así, en unas cuantas horas partiría el tren de Hogwarts.  
  
Nadie lo había visto, desde su pelea con Draco en pleno salón comedor, a la hora de la cena. Unos, incluso pensaban, que el Slytherin, le había dado muerte, por no cumplirle su capricho.  
  
La escuela conocía su relación desde hace dos años, cuando en un desliz se dieron un beso en la celebración de la noche de brujas.  
  
Pero después de divagar un buen rato, perderse un par de veces, volvió al colegio.  
  
Fue directamente a la habitación de Draco. Parte de su valentía, venia del par de antidepresivos que se había tomado junto a dos cervezas de mantequillas... se sentía relajado, para poder hablar bien con su pareja.  
  
Ya cuando Harry logro entrar a la habitación de Draco, pudo distinguir a su amor, envuelto en unas sabanas de seda, color sangre. El cuerpo de Draco resaltaba en esa cama, su figura como de plata era un festín para la vista. Los Malfoy tenían la mala costumbre de dormir desnudos, alguno que a Harry no le desagrado en lo absoluto, aunque a el no le agradara mucho la idea de dormir así, pero el calor del cuerpo de Draco era mas delicioso, por eso también optaba por dormir desnudo. A excepción de los invierno. Este era el primer invierno, que miraba a la piel nívea en la cruda estación de invierno. Su piel se miraba como de porcelana, mas resaltada, por el ligero frió que su piel sentía, algo poco común.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Este es mi primer Harry Potter, así que por favor no me maten!!! Se me antojo hacerlo, ya que me la paso leyendo fics yaoi de Harry y Draco, Harry y Sirius, Sirius y Lupin, Sirius y Severus, y pues no me pude aguantar espero que les guste, seria feliz si me dejaran algún review, si quieren saber la continuación quiero 10 reviews jojojojo (cállate , ambiciosa ¬¬ ) jojojo .. bueno ^o^ espero que lo lean!!  
  
Y por favor no se rían del titulo, ya que no tuve ni la más remota idea de que ponerle como titulo!! 


	2. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente engaño po...

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... engaño por engaño  
  
De un momento a otro Draco se comenso a sentir observado, entre sueños, se sentia incomodo... y poco a poco, abrio los ojos para encontrarse con... Harry?  
  
-Potter?... Que haces aqui?  
  
Su tono era despectivo y hasta podria decirse que cruel. Aun seguia molesto por la situacion pasada, pero... Ahora tenia pavor, que su Leon encontrara "algo" que se encontraba en el baño... El se habia quedado dormido hace poco despues de...ejem... como decirlo... pagar su ojo por ojo?  
  
-Draco... yoo.. venia a decirte...  
  
Harry no pudo terminar lo que pensaba decir, cuando se encontro saliendo del baño, a ni mas ni menos que a...  
  
-TU!! QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!!  
  
Harry se sentia que su sangre ardia... Los antidepresivos dejaron de tranquilizarlo, y la cerveza de mantequilla estaba tomando otro punto que no era precisamente el de estar relajado.  
  
Draco se apresuro y se interpuso en el camino de Harry antes de que decidiera darle muerte, al querido pelirojo con el que habia estado ahogado sus penas, tras cada pelea de magnitud con Harry.  
  
-QUE DIABLOS HACES??  
  
Harry intentaba mover a Draco para darle su merecido a ese..a ese... a ese "REGALADO" sabiendo que tenia una relacion con el Dragon, se atreve a venir a la habitacion de el.  
  
-Calmate Potter! Crees, que seguiria aguantando tus desplantes! NO! Estoy cansado de todo eso! Olvide el orgullo de mi apellido por ti! Olvide de portarme como lo que soy, por ti!  
  
El joven de cabello azabache, estaba conciente de todo... El le habia pedido cambios al Slytherin, por que? Para que el encajara en su mundo, y el rubio nunca le pidio nada a cambio... Se sentia un patan completo...  
  
Para suerte de Draco, Harry no sabia que este, le habia pagado cada pelea... Con "ciertos" pelirojos...  
  
El chico se mantenia en la puerta del baño, Draco le hiso una seña para que se fuera, para poder platicar con el chico dorado... El pelirojo, se puso el pantalon y el par de calcetines, y a la puerta, le dio un beso al rubio, este no puso queja hasta que vio que el Gryffindor, se ponia mas molesto. Se despidio asegurandole que vendria despues para ver que estuviera bien...   
  
-Mejor nos vemos en el tren...-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
Draco, se acerco a la cama y se puso el pantalon de la pijama sobre los boxers verde olivo.  
  
-Cuando pensabas decirmelo?-  
  
Que? El chico que le habia engañado sepa Merlin cuantas veces... Queria una explicacion?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Si! Cuando pensabas decirme que me estabas engaña...ENGAÑANDO CON EL!!-  
  
-No tengo por que decirte nada Potter, en mi opinion, nuestra relacion termino el fin de semana pasada, cuando no supiste contestarme, ni me buscarme... NO TE FUI NECESARIO! PUES BIEN SEÑOR-QUE-VIVIO, YO NO VOY A ESTAR ESPERANDOLE COMO ESTUPIDO!-  
  
El pobre niño de gafas, sabia que era cierto todo lo que le decia... habia ignorado la pelea, pensando que Draco, terminaria buscandolo como siempre ocurria... voltenadole las cosas al rubio para que fuera el quien se disculpara y no el.  
  
-Draco... yo se qu no he actuado como el mejor novio del mundo... se que he tenido...-  
  
En ese momento Draco hiso una despectivo, refiriendose principalmente a su ultimo comentario.  
  
-Perdon... se que tengo graves problemas... alcohol, una que otra pocion... [Draco volvio haberlo, como diciendole "dilo TODO, ya de una buena vez"] y con hierbas... pero Draco, por favor, no me digas que lo nuestro termino, es una de las pocas cosa que ilumina mi vida, y me impide morir-  
  
Draco no pensaba que Harry, le fuera a confesar, que el era su ancla en el mundo de los vivos... pensaba que este le amaba, pero no tenia idea que Harry lo "ocupara" para seguir viviendo.  
  
-Harry...-  
  
Draco, queria acunarlo en sus brazos, cuando vio que el chico de a lado, comenso a soltar lagrimas lastimeras de sus bellos ojos verdes.  
  
-Perdon...-  
  
-Harry... yo...-  
  
-Lo nuestro termino, verdad?-  
  
Como podia decirle a Harry que no era cierto lo que decia, que aun le amaba como el primer año de su relacion... como podia decirle semejante mentira, cuando todo el amor que le tenia se habia ido por el caño, con la ultima pelea...  
  
-Harry... Yo no te perdono como me has tratado. A lo mejor, en un futuro, podamos intentar algo... pero por ahora, yo no puedo estar contigo, te haces daño tu solo, y me lo haces a mi tambien-  
  
El niño-que-vivio se sentia que su sangre formaria parte de las sabanas de Draco, cuando este le decia cada palabra...  
  
-Harry, no... ya no te amo...-  
  
No podia ser cierto, el hombre que mas habia amado en su vida, le decia que ya no le amaba, y lo peor de la situacion, es que era su culpa, que el Dragon ya no le amara...  
  
Harry rompio en un llanto nada discreto, aferrandose a las piernas de Draco, rogandole que no le dejara, que le diera una oportunidad de ganarse su corazon otra vez, pero mas que nada que no lo alejara de el.  
  
-Harry, yo ya no puedo mas contigo... Me mata ver la forma que tomas, en la que olvidas tu vida, con las estupidas pociones... que todo lo que haces es para hacerte daño...-  
  
Ya no sabia como rogar, esta incado ante Draco, suplicando por estar con el.  
  
-Harry... Mi relacion con...-  
  
Draco no pudo terminar la oracion, por que tenia a Harry sobre dandole un beso a este, como para evitar lo que estaba por decir, el beso fue correspondido, mas que por costumbre que por amor. Aparte, como se dice, "nunca se niega un beso".  
  
-No lo digas por favor-  
  
-Lo que queria decir, es que no es formal... la realcion que llevo con el no es formal-  
  
-Pero el dijo que se verian en el tren...-  
  
-Mi idea nunca fue llevarlo con mis padres, si eso es lo quieres saber-  
  
-Draco... dime lo que sea para poder recuperarte, hare lo que sea...-  
  
Su tono de voz era suplicante, incluso podria decir que patetico... El orgullo, la felicidad, la inocencia, la persistencia, del joven que habia tenido de el cual el Slytherin se habia enamorado, habia desaparecido.  
  
-Harry... si puedes vovler a ser como antes, como eras antes, de meterte en todos esos vicios, si vuelves hacer tu! Y no el que ahorita se me presenta. Te amare. No es trato, es la verdad, te transformaste en otra persona, de la cual no conosco, asi que si decides volver hacer ese Harry que yo amo, te estare esperando con los brazos abiertos... pero no esperare para siempre...-  
  
Los ojos verdes, se iluminaron de una pequeña esperanza, todabia podia tener a su adorado Dragon.  
  
-Te lo prometo Draco-  
  
-Pero tienes hasta que comenzemos el septimo curso. Si no... Yo ya no pensare mas en nuestra relacion... y me vere libre de ti.-  
  
A Harry le dolieron sus comentarios, pero se aferraba a la idea de cambiar para poder estar con Draco.  
  
Harry se levanto, y se dispuso a salir. Ya en el marco de la puerta se giro sobre si, para sonreirle a Draco.  
  
-Me gustaria ir contigo a visitar a tus padres. Pero tengo que ponerme al corriente en la escuela, por que te aseguro, que cuando vuelvas, volveras a ver al Harry que amaste.-  
  
Con esto ultimo, Draco, comenzo a rogarle a Merlin, que le devolviera al hombre que tanto amaba y ocupaba.  
  
n/a  
  
Jajaja... quien creen, que sea el pelirojo, no di nombres, ni especificaciones, ADIVINEN, y si tienen suerte, les digo...jojojojo (loca... la verdad es que no sabes que pelirojo poner... por eso lo dices...) YO SI SE, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TE HE DICHO,JAJAJAJA  
  
Bueno... muchas a gracias a:  
  
Maggie:  
  
Eres la primera que me dejo Review!! Gracias  
  
Nikychan:  
  
Pues ni tan tonto, le pone los cuernos un poco mas seguido que Harry.  
  
nima jaganashi:  
  
Dime en que no le entiendes, para poder explicartelo... Y GRACIAS, POR LO QUE DIJISTE!! QUE LINDA... LO VA A LEER HASTA EL FINAL!! (ilusa...)  
  
DI-MALFOY:  
  
Pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo....  
  
la seora toda poderosa:  
  
Muchas gracias!! Pues ni tan pronto, pero intentare ponerle mas atencion a este fic.  
  
Luna Locatis Lunatica:  
  
Pues voy a tener descuento en el manicomio!! POR QUE YO VOY SEGUIDO!!! Y MI MADRE ES PSICO-LOCA!!JAJA  
  
dinah  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ES AMERICANA... INGLESA... pues no se de donde eres, pero que su primera lengua no es el español y me lee... (tonta.. como le va a entender?) ups!!   
  
THANKS!!!! YOU ARE SO "KAWAII", I CAN'T BELIVE, YOU WROTE A REVIEW FOR MY!! and, like you, I don't now enough english, but I'm trying!! (oh, god... even in this moments, you are stupid) with all my love I tell you...QUIET!!!CLOSE YOUR "BEUTIFUL" MOUTH!! well, I only want to tell you, thanks... and... you don't sound idiot... but my.. I must sound completly stupid... mmhh.. I DON'T CARE...JAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
zhakda-yhizet  
  
Pues la neta, ya deciste de esperar los 10 reviews, pero supongo que 8 no estan mal... o si?  
  
==============  
  
Y para finalizar, pueden creer que escribi el fic, en una sola sentada? Ya parece que no me estan dando bloqueos mentales  
  
Por cierto, no me acordaba de que color tenia sus ojos, asi que si me equivoque, en el siguiente capitulo lo corrigo, pero por favor diganme si me equivoque...  
  
Otra cosa... YA SE QUE LOS MALFOY SI SON SEGUIDORES DE VOLDEMORT, Y QUE NO SON COMO LOS DESCRIBO... PERO NO ME IMPORTA!!JAJAJAJA.... Lo dije por que una amiga me dice casi casi (si te lo dice...) que como estoy tonta e ignorante, que si no sabia que los Malfoy si son seguidores de Voldemort, pero bueno... No importa, asi los ocupaba para este fic, a lo mejor luego hago uno apegandome un poco mas a la realidad. 


	3. Abstinencia

Abstinencia

Harry estaba en su cuarto, con la humedad única de Londres (según yo es Londres) esa humedad que te hace sentir sucio aunque te acabes de salir de bañar. Pero eso no era lo importante, era que Harry había estado "enfermo" por casi todo un mes, la horrible ansiedad de tomarse la botella de whisky de su tío Vernon o de fumarse la hierva de debajo de la cama de Dudley, no le hacían nada bien. El ya no lograría mantenerse sano a estas altura con esos horribles síntomas como temperatura y ansiedad enferma que le estaba dando, que había terminado aliviándosela con pequeños cortes en los hombros.

-Necesitaré ayuda…-

Se había dado por vencido, no podía seguir con esto el solo. Necesitaría ayuda de su padrino, aunque esto la verdad lo aterraba. Desde que callo en el velo hace y al tiempo regreso , y el estrés de la profecía de cierta manera el sentía que lo habían orillado a ese punto de vicios extraños.

"Esto no es una excusa" le dijo una vocecilla en su mente.

Y lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón esa voz. Se sentó en su cama con mucha calma, no quería volver a vomitar en el piso de madera, ese maldito piso absorbía todo, incluso ahora todavía olía a algo de vomito. Tomo una pluma muggle de un cajón y en un trozo de pergamino que arranco de publicidad mágica, le escribió al novio de su padrino. Sirius seguía prófugo.

Moony:

Necesito que tu y wauwau vengan por mi lo mas pronto posible. Es una emergencia. No es la serpiente, pero necesito ayuda urgente

4ojos.

Odiaba escribir con sobre-nombres pero era por seguridad, y el lo sabía. Tomo a Hedwig de la jaula, le amarro la nota magica, y le murmuro.

-Ve con Remy, es urgente Hedwig-

La lechuza blanca sintió el estrés de su dueño, y ululo incomoda. Emprendió el vuelo con una urgencia que nunca había visto Harry, y sin darse cuenta se quedo observando el espacio de la ventana de manera indefinida, hasta que vio un punto blanco acercándose a una velocidad sorprendente. Era Hedwig, Harry vio el reloj que tenía aun lado y se dio cuenta que tan solo habían pasado unas dos horas y media.

-Gracias amiga-

Abrió el mismo papel de publicidad mágica, y bajo lo que el había escrito encontró una letra muy descuidada que debió ser de Sirius.

Overde

Llegamos en una hora, viajaremos en autobús de noche. A las 9.30 salio Blanca

Patas

Todos tenían que tener sobre nombres para todos, habría menos conexión, aunque según Remus eso daba mas pistas, pero igual eran ordenes directas de Albus. Reviso su reloj, eran la 10:20 de la noche, en unos diez minutos llegarían, así que aventó todo a su baúl y guardo todo en menos de cinco minutos.  
Salio balanceándose para encontrarse con sus tíos en la sala, y lo único que les dijo fue:

-En diez minutos vienen por mi-

Los tíos de Harry voltearon a ver al chico y no le dieron importancia, ellos siguieron viendo televisión. Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa, el no podía bajar de su cuarto, ya no se podía mover, estaba muy mareado y cansado. Abajo seguía sonando el timbre. Hasta la Sra. Dursley harta de tanto timbre salio a ver quien era, y tan solo se topo con un hombre muy atractivo que lo dejo con la boca abierta. Era alto de piel blanca, con cabello largo ebano, de buen cuerpo aunque algo flaco para su gusto.

-Vengo por Harry-

La belleza del hombre desapareció al saber que era su famoso padrino, el convicto prófugo y aunque sabía que debían notificar a las autoridades, mas miedo le tenían al hombre gigante que los había amenazado de decir algo sobre el padrino de Harry.

-Arriba, puerta del fondo a la izquierda-

La voz de Petunia fue un hilo al ver como detrás de el venía un hombre mas bajo que el primo de pelo castaño claro, ambos subieron y bajaron a la brevedad, el hombre mas alto cargaba el baúl y una maleta con facilidad mientras que el otro, traía en brazos a un Harry terriblemente pálido enfermo que temblaba de frió. Y así como llegaron se fueron, ni un rastro de los hombres quedo en menos de 5 minutos. Los Dursley regresaron a su cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que al fin y al cabo su sobrino no era importante.

En el camino al autobús noctámbulo, Remus hechizo todas las maletas de Harry para que Sirius se transformara otra vez en su forma animaga, al aparecer el autobús, Remus hizo una seña que el joven graniento entendió enseguida, los guio a la escalera de caracol que estaba detrás de una cortina vieja, para subir al segundo piso en el cual viajaban las personas mas discretas y mas delicadas, ya que este nivel tenía un hechizo que no los hacia brincar de un lado para el otro.

En menos de una hora, llegaron a las afueras del este de Londres.

Todos bajaron de manera rápida y discreta, ya que Harry iba aun en brazos de Remus y cubierto de pies a cabeza. Al llegar a una pequeña casa de Remus, lograron ubicarlo en un cuarto de huéspedes que tenían previamente arreglado. Lo dejaron arropado mientras dejaban sus cosas y buscaban con rapidez algo para bajarle la fiebre.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto mas tranquilo de saber que estaba en un lugar seguro, ya no tenía miedo de que sus tíos quisieran abusar de sus cosas o tal vez golpearlo a el nada mas por que no se podía defender. Se levantó con calma aunque con el mismo estrés y mareo de otros días, pero un poco mas tranquilo. Fue a la sala de la casa, en donde se encontró a Remus y Sirius en la mesa con una taza de té quienes lo miraban entre molestos, preocupados, y decepcionados. Esto último Harry se sintió indignado pero a la vez algo triste.

-Harry… ¿cuantas cervezas con premio te tomas al día por lo general?-

Dolía el hecho que antes de preguntar sobre su fiebre o como se sentía o le dijeran que estaba muy flaco, le preguntarán por eso.

- 9 o 10… a lo menos…. Es que las siento como agua…-

Remus bajo la cabeza algo dolido, Harry tan solo se mordió la lengua y Sirius respiro de manera amenzadora.

-¿Cuántas pociones al día?-

-Depende…. Si me salen bien, 4 al día… máximo 6-

La taza de Sirius callo al suelo por el golpe que este dio a la mesa.

-¿Algo mas?-

Harry ya no sabía que hacer, aunque ya no creía que no podría empeorar mas ya las cosas.

-Si… hierva, si es que encuentro en casa, en la habitación de Dudley… y pastillas para la depresión que me receto Pomphry (la enfermera no me acuerdo como se llama), siempre digo que las pierdo y me da mas…-

Sirius tan solo se levanto y se encerró de golpe en el cuarto principal. Remus se quedó sentado en la silla sin poder levantar la mirada, y cuando Harry se estaba por acercar a el para intentar justificarte, le dijo algo que realmente le dolió.

-Vete a tu cuarto… ya después te llevo algo de comer-

Ninguno de ellos quería hablar con el, nadie quería escuchar por que se portaba así, no lo trataron como siempre, su niño mimado… lo trataron como un adolescente estupido que había cometido muchas pendejadas. Y eso le dolió, por que sabía que se lo había ganado ahí también.

Encerrado en su cuarto, tan solo estaba sentado en la cama, mientras esperaba algún momento en el que entrara Sirius o Remus para pedirle perdón por sus tonterías.

Ese día, nadie entro.

----

Si lo se, llevaba añooooos sin actualizar, y si hasta había olvidado este fic, pero gracias por leerme, tratare terminarlo lo prometo jiji

Shiokaze: No creo que sigas por ahí pero igual, gracias por leerme, y ya veremos como va la historia

Luna-tejedora, no pues la verdad no entendì del todo el review pero yo si se con quien engaña Draco a Harry

Amy-Lee-Malfoy: Graciaaas dices cosas muy bonitas, y pues perdonarlo perdonarlo pues quien sabe, si Harry se porta bien tal vez se lo gane.

Luna Locatis Lun: Pues puede que sea Ron como puede que no, jejeej te dejare en suspenso un poco mas jejeje

Luzy Snape: Si lo se, he modificado mucho a los personajes, pero ya veras por que Harry se ha vuelto como se ha vuelto.

Diabolik: Las pastillas no eran para gripa eran para otra cosa, y el pelirrojo, has cuentas cuantos peligrrojos existen en este universo Potteriano XD.

Naomi Eiri: Pues si insisten que sea Ron tal vez lo deje, pero no es seguro, y alcoholizado es poco jejeje

Pirate Peach: Pues que crees, si lo actualize, ojala y lo veas.

Gracias por haberme leido y perdon por la tardanza, pero cuando lo escribí iba iniciando la u y ahora estoy por salir, asi que pues la carga ya no es la misma, es un placer que me hallan empezado a leer ojala les guste lo que se hizo en este capitulo y espero reviews si es que no me dejan castigada.


End file.
